


Stand Still!

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of adorable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Part of my Giftmas Giveaway!Mei is sketching Prompto when she becomes self conscious about her art. He reminds her to take a break, take care of herself and see her talents for what they're worth!
Relationships: PromMei, Prompto/Mei
Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570471
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Stand Still!

''Can I move yet, Mei?'' Prompto pleaded. He was dressed in the nicest outfit he owned, standing with his arms folded so that he could model for his girlfriend. Mei sat in front of him on a comfy chair, sketching away.

''Noooo! Not yet!'' She laughed, her voice playful as she fixed her ponytail.

''But I'm so hungry!'' He insisted, pouting.

''We can get something to eat after this, I promise!'' she motioned for him to fix his pose, ''please stand still? For me?''

''For you? Anything.'' Prompto couldn't resist a little laugh before he huffed and fixed his expression so she could resume her work. Mei tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, being unusually quiet as she worked. Prompto couldn't lie that he loved these moments between the two of them. She was normally so playful and bubbly, but there was just something so soft about the focus in her eyes when she drew. He admired it beyond belief. It also amazed Prompto that she would choose _him_ as a subject. It would give the young blonde such butterflies in his belly every time she asked.

Mei gently held the book as she sketched, her dark eyes flicking back and forth from Prompto to the book as she worked. Prompto could see her brow began to furrow and she swiped away more and more erasure marks.

''You doing okay?'' He broke his pose to give her a concerned look.

''Yes! Yes, of course.'' Prompto knew that tone of voice all too well.

''It's okay to take a break, you know?''

''I just feel like it's not coming out well...I don't like how I made the nose.'' She frowned, not meeting his eyes. Prompto stepped forward lightly and took a peek. He beamed, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

''Wow, Mei....it looks amazing. Is this really what I look like to you?'' He tilted his head, gently resting his fingertips on the paper.

''Of course it is...I wish I could draw you exactly like what you look like to me, but I'm not sure I'm that talented.''

''No, no. You're incredible! I'd love to have this when you're done, if that's okay.''

''It looks that good?'' Mei set her sketchbook aside lightly. It wasn't often she let him see this self conscious side of herself, but it always greatly concerned him. Prompto knew what it felt like to doubt your own talents, and it made him want to validate her skill that much more. She was an amazing artist and he truly wished she could see it.

''Of course it does! Honey, you're so talented! I'm honored you would choose me as a model...I feel like I don't really deserve that.''

''I'm your model for photography and I feel the same.'' She laughed, resting a hand over his.

''You want me to feel better about myself and my talents...and I want the same for you, okay? So, if you're feeling down on yourself let's take a break! We can go get something to eat, mess around in the store a bit? Then we can come back to this.'' Prompto offered softly, squeezing her hand gingerly.

''Okay...I think I'd like that.'' Mei nodded with a warm smile, slowly getting up. Prompto gave her a smile back and kissed her forehead gently.

######################

''Prompto you have a little cheese on your face.'' Mei laughed, grabbing a napkin and cleaning up the side of his face. Prompto tried to hold still, but the laugh was building up in his chest.

''Thanks, honey! This pizza is so messy.'' He snorted. Mei couldn't help but laugh again, her worries from earlier eased.

''Thank you for talking to me about my art. You always seem to know how to cheer me up.''

''I try my best. I know what it's like to be nervous, you know? But I know you've got something really awesome and you should share it.'' He set his plate aside, leaning back in the booth seat.

''Thank you so, so much. You're so sweet!'' She grinned, pressing a kiss to his hand. The two of them left the little diner and headed to the nearby mall, where they proceeded to cause chaos and nearly get kicked out for running in the shop.

''You're a bad influence!'' Mei poked his side while she was catching her breath. One of the shop attendants eyed them warily. Prompto laughed, not out of breath in the slightest.

''Maybe so! You bring out the teenager in me, sorry.'' He took her hand, swinging it as they headed off for home. Once there, Mei resumed her artwork and Prompto took up his pose once more. She was smiling a lot more now, which made him feel better. Once she was finished, he eagerly peered over her shoulder to see the finished product.

''Mei, I love it! You're amazing! I've never looked this good.'' He beamed, looking the sketch over with excitement. She felt her face flushing as he complimented her. Mei pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

''It's all yours!''

''Are you sure?? You worked so hard...!''

''Yes, but I wouldn't have finished it if it weren't for your sweet words...so, take it as a thank you.''

''Awww, Mei...I'd be honored. I'll put it on my wall!''

''You're cute.'' She laughed, gently taking the page out and handing it to him before the two of them said goodnight. She had a photoshoot to do with him next week, but she didn't feel so nervous about it anymore. Somehow, Prompto just had this ability to give her faith and make her appreciate her abilities. Mei's worries melted away for a bit as she retreated to bed, thoughts of her next project swirling around in her brain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was a little short, but I hope the message makes up for it! Take care of yourself, Mei! Happy Holidays!


End file.
